1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to purification and separation of a fluid flow stream, and more particularly, to a separation system including a device for dispersing the fluid flow and separating pollutants there from. The present invention also relates to a method of purifying and separating a fluid flow stream.
2. Background Information
It is often desirable to purify and separate fluid flows for use in fluid transfer systems such as water drainage systems. The process of purification and separation includes removing pollutants, debris and various solid particulates from the fluid. For example, during rainstorms, water that is not absorbed into the ground can come into contact with roadways, parking lots, landscaped areas and other surfaces. As the water flows across these surfaces, it can pick up debris and pollutants and carry them into a storm-water run-off system. The water exiting the storm-water run-off system can then be directed to natural water bodies. If a means for purifying and separating the storm-water is not provided, the pollutants and particulates contained therein may be carried to the natural water bodies causing them to be polluted or contaminated.
There may also be local, state and federal laws and rules requiring municipalities, businesses and, in some instances, private entities, to establish a means to reduce particulate and contaminant levels permissibly transferred to natural bodies of water from property under their control. To maintain freshwater systems, some cities and counties have regulations requiring that some of the pollutants be removed from the storm-water before entering their storm sewer systems. In order to meet these regulations, facilities typically install on-site pollution traps to filter the storm-water.
The removal of debris and pollutants from a fluid flow stream is usually accomplished by means of traps which attempt to trap particles from the fluid by the use of meshes, grates or the like. These components have a tendency to clog up thereby reducing their effectiveness. Further, separation devices and systems known in the art may be expensive and difficult to maintain. Thus, it is desirable for a separation device or system to minimize clogging to improve effectiveness, to not be prohibitively expensive, and to allow easy access for maintenance Thus, there is room for improvement relative to devices or systems for use in purifying and separating fluid flows.